Twisted into Him
by 25Cynthia25
Summary: Jo's feeling for Danny are strange. She trust him, she fears him, she loves him. She is willing to prove his innocence. Danny wants them safe. He loves them both. He trusts Jo and Lacey. Lacey doesn't know what to do. She misses her best friend, childhood friend and her high school friend. What do they do. Love triangle. Murder mystery
1. Dream

_**First fanfic. So be honest of what you think. First chapter is short and I had limited time. I will follow the series to know more, of course. The next Chapter Might be Lacey's or Danny's thoughts. And sorry its short again I had limited time and I might try to make them longer then 300 words.  
**__**~Cynthia**_

Jo's POV

"I know it wasn't him!" I tell my dad.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, but we have to take in all possible explanations for Regina's death. I don't believe he did it either, but as sheriff I need to find a murder and a motive."  
He stares at me coldly.  
I look at him back. He's lying. He thinks Danny did it.

I run upstairs to my room. I look out the window. It's so dark outside, so quiet, so... dead.

"God! Lacey, why didn't you say anything. It wasn't Danny. It wasn't." I slam my hand on the window sill in despair.

I look around the room. There it is. An old chest. I open it up and rummage through it. I go for a old picture of Lacey, Danny and I

"Why did he kill his aunt. Why can't he tell me." I think to myself.

I jump into bed, pull the blankets over. I'm too tired and confused to get out of my clothes and into some pajamas.

" I had to." Danny said in a cold stare with a red jump rope in his hands.  
Danny. Danny. Danny.  
There he is. Right in front of Lacey and I.  
We are in a dark room. I look for Lacey. She is no where s this room.  
Danny is right infront of me.  
"I had to" He says. He is holding the red jump rope.  
He is walking closer to me. Sweat is beading on my forehead. I am getting jittery as he gets closer to me.  
"D-Danny" I sutter.  
He is closer to me. His chest touching mine. I feel his body heat. His arms wrap around me.  
"Jo, I had to" He whispers in a dark tone, his lips closer to mine. I stare into his eyes as he says this.  
CRACK! Everything crumbles down

I wake up to the crackling sound of my alarm clock! I look at the time 7:30.  
Why did I set the time for 7:30 on a weekend. Why.  
I look out the window. The wind is blowing lightly, causing the trees to dance in unison with the fallen leaves.


	2. Trouble at home

_**Sorry It took a while for me updating. I'm trying my hardest to get better at writing. New chapter update might be on the 24. Also, I might make another "Twisted" story later on.**_

_**~Cynthia**_

* * *

It's a dark and cold night. Danny Desai is sitting on the ground in his backyard. He looks to the swing set, a few feet away from him. He stares at the swing, a mad look in his eye. His cheek twitches as he stares. His dark, long hair swings with the light wind that is blowing.

Karen Desai walks through the door.  
"Hi sweetie, come inside its getting cold out here," she says as she warps her hands around her.  
"Mother, it is fine. The weather doesn't bother me." He says to her, looking at her with a serious look in his eye. He is fiddling with his fingers.  
"Danny, you can talk to me, I am your mother,"

"Mother, no disrespect, but you wouldn't understand. You never murdered someone,"

"…."

"Look mother, I love you but you won't understand,"  
"Tell me, If you said something I could try and understand."

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! YOU JUST WANT LIFE TO BE NORMAL! WELL GUESS WHAT, IT'S NEVER GOING TO BE NORMAL!"

Karen looked at her son in shock.

She looked at him long and hard. She didn't see her little boy anymore, she saw a lost boy. A boy who will never be treated equally, a boy who never grew up with his family. She saw in his eyes all the regret he had, she knew he would never be able to have a good time with the horrible memories he had of juvenile hall, and the nightmare he would always have to live through of murdering his aunt. She saw a boy who didn't know what to do. She saw it. The fear, the pain, the terror, he would have to see every day of his life. She couldn't help him, he was to hurt.

"Fine," she said in a stern voice,

"I just wanted to be the mother I never was when you were younger. I lost you 5 years ago, and I want to make up for that. I want to be there, but I see you don't want me around."

She left quickly, but quietly as Danny saw her leave. He stared at her as she left through the door.

"DAMMIT!" He said quickly as he stood. He walked over to the swing set and stared at it with fury.

"GOD DAMMIT!" He shouted as he flipped the swing set, where he once held happy memories until they were destroyed by that day.

"You wouldn't understand." He said to himself as he calmed down.

Sweat dripped from his forehead as he put the swing set as it once stood. He carefully examined it before leaving.

* * *

**Danny's POV**

I sat in my room.

I lied to my mom. I lied. I just ruined another relationship, with maybe the only person who is willing to help me.

I look around before lying down on my bed. I crossed my arms across my chest.

I'm trying to protect everyone I love. Why would I hurt someone else as soon as I leave juvi, I'm smarter than that. The sheriff should know that.

When I….. murdered my aunt, Lacey and Jo called Jo's father. I instantly turned myself in. He should know I wouldn't do this again. I'm traumatized by the memories. Everyone acts as if they suffered the most out of this, but I had to live with this memory for ever. It's been taunting me ever since, no matter what I do it won't stop.

Why did I kill my aunt. Many people ask me that. It was just to protect my friends, especially the girl I love.


End file.
